


Совершенство (Perfection)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [12]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Можно ли создать совершенство?





	Совершенство (Perfection)

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная айтишная анатомия.   
> annoying (/əˈnɔɪɪŋ/) — надоедливый, неприятный; раздражающий, досаждающий.

Команда от пользователя: «сканирование».

Антивирус вздохнул и свернул сообщение. Пользователь уже не первый день занимался созданием новой программы и то и дело дёргал Антивируса на проверку, что начало бы уже раздражать, будь у того меньше терпения.

— Как состояние сегодня?

Антивирус вывел панель управления рядом с Объектом. Калибровка сканера на Объекте, ленивый зевок, такой же неспешный запуск. Для Пользователя не прошло и секунды, как началось сканирование, но на программном уровне время шло иначе.

— Кем же ты будешь... — пока Антивирусу не положено было знать, чем станет этот Объект, а по виду сказать было сложно, в то время как единственный, кто мог ответить, продолжал молча работать. Программы-сборщики были очень тёмными ребятами. Они были тем мостом, что связывал Программиста и, собственно, проектируемую программу; они знали больше каждого из тех, кто жил в компьютере, но, как и положено мудрецам, молчали. Вот и сейчас эта тёмная программа стояла и собирала команды от Пользователя, настраивая Объект под его прихоти.

— Оболочкой потом займётесь? — Антивирус боязливо подошёл к Программе, но та его будто не слышала. Сделав ещё шаг, Антивирус понял, что она (или он — это пока сложно было понять) и правда не слышала: между ними стоял барьер, не позволяющий Антивирусу приблизиться к занятой работой Программе. Между ними выскочило окно от Пользователя. Но Антивирус не видел, что было в том сообщении, — оно было зашифровано. Редко кому удавалось скрыть окна от Антивирусов: им было позволено ходить везде и знать всё обо всех ради безопасности всей системы, но, видимо, этот раз был не из таких.

— Ладно, не хочешь — не надо, — Антивирус поднял руки и развернулся к своему сканеру. Ответ отрицательный — значит, ничего не обнаружено. Отправив Пользователю результат, Антивирус вывел панель для написания отчёта. Надо было сохранить результат проверки и занести его в базу. Когда он убрал окна с пользовательским интерфейсом в сторону, за ними оказалась одна из Программ-сборщиков.

— Какого чёрта! — Антивирус чуть ли не подпрыгнул на месте, не ожидая увидеть её здесь.

Чёрное худое тело, без всяких отличительных признаков, — будто это была всего лишь подоснова чего-то гуманоидного. Пальцы слеплены вместе, а на овале лица не было ничего. Антивирус невольно почесал нос, словно испугался, что и свой сейчас потеряет и останется у него одно яйцо вместо головы. «Яйцо», между тем, придвинулось ближе и начало изменяться. Белые глаза Программы-сборщика смотрели сквозь Антивируса. Казалось, будто его не просто сканируют, — о нет, уж Антивирус точно знал, что это такое и как это работает. То, что происходило сейчас, скорее напоминало вскрытие одним взглядом: его будто исследовали, каждую деталь, каждую частицу рассматривали и... изменяли?

— Почему?.. — спросил Антивирус, чувствуя, что больше не может стоять на ногах.

— Ты станешь идеальным, — на чёрном лице расплылась белая улыбка и скрылась во тьме плоскости овала.

«Идеальнее... Совершеннее», — прозвучало во тьме.

  


***

  


— Как состояние сегодня, эй!

Объект дёрнулся. С механическим жужжанием глазное яблоко закрутилось, пока зрачок не нашёл источник звука.

— Ты же уже можешь говорить, попробуй, — Антивирус настойчиво продолжал требовать от Объекта ответа.

— К-к-к-к. З-з-з, — Объект ненадолго утих и продолжил, но слова так и не выходили, — Ж-ж-ж-ж-ж...

— Ясно, — Антивирус улыбнулся и сделал пометку в панели. — Так-с, думаю, на сегодня мы закончили... — он завёл прядь белоснежных волос за ухо и поправил очки. — Хозяин выключает компьютер, я приду через пару часов, — он помахал рукой и вышел.

— Нерабочее.

— А?

— Моё состояние. Ты же постоянно спрашиваешь, — Объект сидел с наклонённой головой. Механические прутья настраивали его систему в шее. Тело всё ещё не было собрано до конца. Его рука лежала рядом — эту часть кода пока отложили в сторону, и в действие она вступит позже. Ног не было и вовсе, а вот черты лица уже вырисовывались. — Кем я буду?

— Откуда я знаю, — Антивирус пожал плечами и запустил сканер. — Улыбочку?

— Издеваешься? — Объект бы поднял бровь, но у него ещё не было оболочки. Голый костяк скорее напоминал скелет, которому ещё только предстоит стать полноценной программой.

— Практически, — Антивирус хихикнул и скрыл панель. — На сегодня всё. Пользователь сказал остановиться на этом. Странно, обычно он доводил проверку до конца... — он продолжил уже бурчанием себе под нос.

— Та чёрная хрень... Она же убила тебя, я видел.

— М? — Антивирус удивлённо посмотрел на ещё не собранную программу. — Не понимаю о чём ты.

— Ну та... Тебя же меняли, — Объект дёрнулся, когда в его шее что-то щёлкнуло. Последнее слово сорвалось на писк. — Чёрт.

— Так ты звучишь забавнее, — Антивирус рассмеялся. — Как сломанная игрушка-клоун.

— Клоун? Игрушка? — голос Объекта постепенно возвращался к обычному.

— Потом расскажу, — Антивирус подмигнул. — А про изменение... Не понимаю о чём ты. Не знаю, как меня создавали, конечно, но это точно был последний раз, когда меня изменяли. Ну и периодически обновления выходят, но, поверь мне, никакой «чёрной хрени» в курьерской доставке свежих баз я не замечал. Хотя знаешь, вот последнее обновление было каким-то странным: там пара баз долго прогружаться не хотела. То ли проблема в интернете, то ли ещё в чём-то, но я...

— Но то чёрное...

«Ты тоже станешь идеалом...»

Объект вздрогнул от холодного дыхания в затылок и резко развернул голову, отчего его шея хрустнула и надломилась. Он закричал от боли, но перед тем как зажмуриться от разрывающихся проводов, он успел обвести взглядом стену за собой. Ничего кроме зеркал и собственного уродливого отражения. Снова появились металлические стержни, сверкнул контакт — его код начали прописывать дальше из-за поломки.

— Осторожнее надо быть, — прокомментировал произошедшее Антивирус. — Ты ещё слишком...

— Несовершенен?

— Да, именно это я и хотел сказать. Вот. Ты уже даже меня понимаешь!

— Почему-то я не удивлён, — Объект закрыл глаза. Снова щёлкнул контакт в шее. И что же это было? Откуда это появилось в его голове? Видение? Откуда эта уверенность... Он поднял глаза к чёрному потолку.

«Ты же там, да?»

«Совершенство...»

На мгновение Объекту показалось, что потолок улыбнулся ему. Снова щёлкнул контакт в шее, а затем погасло освещение. Пользователь выключил компьютер: на сегодня программирование закончено.

— Почему ты помогаешь меня собирать?

Антивирус удивлённо посмотрел на Объекта. Раньше тот никогда не задавал вопросов во время сканирования. Они перебрасывались парой фраз при встрече и, может быть, перед уходом Антивируса, но во время сканирования Объект всегда молчал.

— В смысле? Пользователь отдаёт приказ — я его исполняю. Всё предельно просто и вполне логично, — Антивирус пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — А разве может быть иначе? И раз уж на то пошло, я не занимаюсь твоей сборкой, так только, зачем-то вечно проверяю твой код. Да и Пользователь...

— Должно быть иначе.

— С чего ты взял?

Объект замолчал. В тишине продолжал жужжать сканер, выполняя свою установку. Антивирус с трепетом, неясным даже ему самому, ждал ответа. От нетерпения он сжимал в руках папку, пока та не начала скрипеть. Объект обвёл взглядом комнату, задерживаясь взглядом на разных тенях, словно пытаясь увидеть в них что-то. Он долго смотрел в один угол, словно именно там был ответ на его вопросы или по крайней мере какая-то подсказка, но нет — это был просто угол его прозрачной камеры.

— АВГ...

Антивирус чуть не выронил папку из рук. Он не называл своего имени, но Объект его откуда-то знал. Ещё не готовая программа подняла на него взгляд, пустой и уставший. Ему была от силы пара дней, он даже не был собран до конца — так откуда же этот взгляд, полный обречённости? Разве он не должен был радостно предвкушать момент своего первого запуска вместо того, чтобы осматривать пустым взглядом углы, будто ему уже сто лет и всё, чего он хочет, — это тихая деинсталляция? АВГ чувствовал, как внутри становилось сухо и противно, но постепенно ушло и это чувство, не оставив ничего взамен. Пикнул сканер. Антивирус с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от Объекта и посмотреть результаты теста.

— Ты... — АВГ перепроверил результат, не веря своим глазам, но нет, отчёт был без ошибок. — Ты вирус...

— Почему ты помогаешь меня собирать, АВГ?

Обречённый вопрос разрезал сухой воздух, оставив тишину в ответ.

АВГ не ушёл. Он всегда уходил, когда задание было выполнено, но не в этот раз. Он стоял у стеклянной камеры, посреди которой сидел Вирус и смотрел своим обречённым взглядом в потолок. Иногда губы Объекта шевелились, словно он с кем-то говорил, но АВГ не мог разобрать ни слова. Он кусал ногти и сжимал папку. Какого чёрта он должен работать с Вирусом? Почему Пользователь вообще занимается этим?

— Похоже, он нервничает.

Вирус смотрел в белую улыбку на чёрном потолке.

— Не хочешь его «успокоить»? Как тогда, когда он хотел узнать слишком многое?

Чёрная субстанция стекла по стене и ушла в щель у пола. И тут же странная фигура собралась за спиной АВГ. Тот вздрогнул, когда понял, что Вирус теперь смотрит в его сторону. Он с наигранной невозмутимостью поправил очки и, кашлянув в кулак, отвернулся. Вирус сощурился. АВГ теперь стоял лицом к лицу с Чёрной фигурой, но никак не реагировал, словно не видел её.

— Почему ты ничего не делаешь?

Фигура улыбнулась и, пройдя сквозь АВГ, прислонилась к стеклу, покрывая его поверхность снаружи. Стеклянная тюрьма Вируса превратилась в черный куб. Света не осталось, лишь белая улыбка смотрела на него со стены.

— Что тебе надо?

_«Совершенство»._

  


***

  


— Почему ты продолжаешь меня собирать?

— Почему бы и нет? Тем более я тебя не собираю, я только проверяю, — АВГ зажал в зубах колпачок маркера и сделал пометку на Вирусе.

— Что это?

— Отмечаю, чтобы не забыть, который из них ты.

— «Из них»?

— У тебя выгул сегодня, — АВГ кивнул в угол комнаты. — Одевайся, твоя сборка окончена.

— И ты выпустишь меня отсюда? — Вирус хмыкнул, облачаясь в одежду. Материал был странным, не похожим на тот халат, что носил антивирус. И запах был необычным, отталкивающим, но в тоже время вроде «привычным». Наверное, это зависело от алгоритмов.

— Не я. Пользователь, — АВГ пожал плечами.

— Ясно, — Вирус облачился в чёрные облегающие одежды. Так он напоминал себе ту «жижу» с потолка, но пока костюм не изменял его агрегатного состояния, так что волноваться было не о чём. — А это зачем? — он помахал антивирусу куском материи.

— Без понятия. Ты же вирус, не я.

— Звучит как оскорбление, — Вирус повязал себе кусок материи на шею и натянул её свободный край на лицо. Растрепав волосы, он подошёл к антивирусу. — Вирус-вирус... Может, имя мне дашь? А то как-то некрасиво получается, я знаю твоё имя, а ты моё нет.

— Какой ты надоедливый, а... Энной...

— Стрёмное имя, но покатит, — вирус поправил бандану на шее, натянув её на лицо. — Когда отправляемся?

— Сейчас, — антивирус бросил маркер под ноги вируса, открывая отверстие в полу.

В полёте вирус пожалел, что его словарный запас матов так ограничен, чтобы описать в полной мере всю ту гамму эмоций и ощущений от происходящего, а кричать он как-то не додумался. Но приземлился он на что-то мягкое, надо сказать, что скрасило все возражения, которые появились за время полёта.

— Хущ! Хущ! — раздалось снизу, и вирус тут же отпрыгнул в сторону. Большой и круглый шар с короткими ножками и ручками распластался на поверхности, уткнувшись головой в пол.

— Вставай, жирдяй, разлёгся тут! Давай-давай! Ты чьих будешь? А! — Незнакомец махнул рукой. — Не важно, погнали. АВГ вышел на охоту.

— Что тут происходит...

— Не важно! — Тонкий незнакомец схватил Энноя за запястье и потащил за угол. — Жирный!

— Хущ!

— Да, погнали уже! — Тонкий заглянул за угол и побежал. — Новичок, не отставай. Как тебя зовут?

— Энной...

— Странное имя для вируса. Впрочем, пофиг. Ной, слушай, — незнакомец на ходу поправил свою бандану на шее.

— Энной, — поправил Вирус.

— Будешь Ной, — отрезал незнакомец. — Файрфлай, можно просто Флай. Та туша за нами — Флейм. Сейчас мы бежим от АВГ, который здесь главный антивирус и нас может поймать. Теперь всё понял?

— Нет, — честно ответил Энной, перепрыгивая массив данных, на который чуть не напоролся. — Зачем мы бежим от него?

— Мы — вирусы, он — антивирус, смекаешь, в чём проблема? Ты будто вчера родился! — Файрфлай рассмеялся.

— Да так и есть, — тихо прокомментировал Энной. По сути он вообще сегодня родился, если его сборка, конечно, вообще была окончена.

— Флейм, харе тормозить, а! Нам ещё надо успеть к выходу.

— Хущ! Хущ!

— Надо было тебя Хущем назвать...

— К выходу? — переспросил Энной.

— К чёрному выходу, задней двери, если хочешь. Там задний проход, смекаешь, а? — Файрфлай потыкал Энноя локтём в бок. — Понимаешь о чём я, да? Да?

— Нет.

— Ты точно вчера родился, — Файрфлай махнул рукой и усмехнулся. — Я бекдор. Проведу нас через закрытый канал. Мы уже почти добрались.

— ХУ-У-УЩ!

Флейм запнулся и упал всей тушей на какие-то данные, протяжно взвыв. Файрфлай стянул бандану вниз и подскочил к Флейму.

— Жив? Мёртв? Бежать можешь? Не можешь? Ну, тогда мы погнали? Да? Всё? Бро, ты был нам как брат, мы будем помнить тебя ещё пару переустановок и обязательно черкнём пару строк в каком-нибудь реестре, бывай!

Энной мотнул головой. Он не поспевал за речью Файрфлая; тот мало того, что говорил много, так ещё и очень быстро, чем просто сбивал с толку. Тонкие длинные пальцы снова обхватили запястье Энноя, и бекдор потащил его дальше. Энною не надо было говорить дважды, он уже понял, что ему надо бежать и понимал почему. Луч прожектора осветил тело Флейма, сжигая его на месте, — сканер антивируса нашёл вредоносный объект и тут же его уничтожил.

— Быстрее, Ной! — крикнул Файрфлай.

Но Энной не мог оторвать взгляд от чёрной субстанции, разлившейся вокруг остатков Флейма. Оно вбирало в себя последние строчки кода павшего вируса. Появилось странное стрекотание, Файрфлай дёрнул Энноя, но тот не мог сдвинуться с места, однако удар по ногам заставил его упасть на землю и повернуться в сторону бекдора.

— Ты либо со мной, либо я один сваливаю.

Энной кивнул и, быстро поднявшись, побежал вслед за Файрфлаем.

— Уже уходишь? — АВГ стоял у выхода, в который уже выпрыгнул бекдор.

— Ты меня остановишь?

— Нет, — АВГ ядовито улыбнулся. — Он тебя остановит.

Энной повернул голову в ту сторону, куда указывал АВГ, и увидел сканер антивируса и... там тоже был АВГ, который тщательно просматривал каждый угол. АВГ повернул голову обратно. У выхода стоял уже осточертевший чёрный силуэт и смеялся над вирусом.

— Сбежишь от него? — белая улыбка расплылась от края до края плоского чёрного лица.

— От тебя, — Энной шагнул в проход.

— Наконец-то! — бекдор захлопнул выход из компьютера. — Я думал, ты уже никогда не выйдешь. Идём, — он сложил руки за головой и кивнул в сторону потока данных.

— Где мы?

— Ты точно вчера родился. Ставлю сто метров, что где-то в районе обеда, а вчера тебя качнули вместе с порнухой? У меня осталась пара скринов от Флейма, хочешь глянуть? Нихера не смыслю в человеческих самках, но Пользователь прям пересматривал и пересматривал, так что, наверное, что-то годное. Сча найду, погодь.

— Не надо.

— Мне лучше знать, что тебе надо, Ной! Так что не ной тут, — он рассмеялся. — Понял? Понял? Ной, не ной! Это ж гениально! Энной, эй, ной, не ной, йоу! Я гений.

Энной отвёл взгляд в сторону. Если уж его сочли надоедливым, то этот Файрфлай мог стать «Энноем» в кубе, не меньше.

В потоке речи Файрфлая Энной всё-таки смог уловить для себя кое-что важное. Например, то, что материал его костюма являлся обычным для вирусов и помогал им скрываться и маскироваться в системе в зависимости от способностей носителя. Это было очень полезно и, как говорил Файрфлай, крайне круто, вот прям крайнёхонько, ещё чуточку и свалится с края, но взлетит вообще от своей крутости.

Ещё Энною стало ясно, что сейчас они были в облачном хранилище, где Пользователь по наивности не поставил пока антивирус, и теперь тут кишели вирусы во всех возможных вариациях, которые время от времени переходили с потоком данных в компьютеры и технику, подключённые к облаку.

— Ной.

— Энной, — уже без надежды поправил вирус.

— Да-да. Ной, — настоял на своём Файрфлай. — Го со мной в комп какой? Или тут останешься? Ты, вроде, приятный малый, общительный такой, я с тебя просто не могу, — бекдор рассмеялся и толкнул Энноя локтём. Он даже не замечал, что Энной с ним почти не разговаривал; Файрфлай был из тех, кто будет сам без умолку болтать и считать это диалогом. Особенно диалог удался, если собеседник ни разу не попросил заткнуться.

Файрфлай подцепил какой-то файл из потока данных.

— Отправление с ноутбука HP в... о. Стационар! Обожаю стационары. Они так долго работают, ещё и не выключаются внезапно. Ненавижу, когда начинается транзакция, а потом тебя резко отрубают. Ты же тоже это не любишь, да? Да ладно, чего я спрашиваю, какому вирусу это вообще понравится? Даже программы от этого воют вечно. Вот так: А-у-у-у!

Энной зажмурился, когда Файрфлай взвыл.

— Отлично, решено! Отправляемся в стационар! — бекдор, перепрыгивая через поток, направился в сторону течения, пока не уткнулся в стену, под которую затекали данные. — Тэк-с, теперь надо найти куда бы нам просочиться, — Файрфлай размял пальцы и прислонился ухом к стене. — Хороша защита... Внутри есть антивирус, но мы справимся, ты же работаешь с про-о-офессионалом, ага, — Файрфлай щёлкнул пальцами, и покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Этот проход подойдет? — Энной указал на небольшое отверстие в стене. Такой бреши вполне хватило бы, чтобы просочиться в систему без поднятия тревоги.

— Ты чо, тоже бекдор? — Файрфлай сощурился и пристально посмотрел на Энноя. — Я, кстати, так и не узнал, кто ты, Ноюшка. Бекдор? Хотя нет, не похож, — Файрфлай сложил руки на груди и потёр подборок, выпятив его вперёд и важно нахмурив брови. — Для червя слишком худ, вон как Флейма раздуло, славься его память во век, во имя отца-архитектора, сына-тупого-юзера и отключённого антивируса... Кто у нас недавно умер из великих? Ах да, ты же только вчера родился. Подожди, я угадаю, кто ты... М-м-м, руткит, эксплойт... Э-э-э, нет. Что же ты... Не шпион, надеюсь! — его глаза округлились и вылупились на Энноя. Тот покачал головой. — Вот и хорошо! Ненавижу шпионов, они такие слизкие, то есть скользкие; хотя, знавал я одного такого слизкого, к нему только прикоснешься, и он такой вшу-у-ух — и утёк в дырочку. И, сука, за ним все твои данные, годами копленные, по капельке собираемые, — туда же, в дырочку. А может, ты троян? Слушай, вас, троянов, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но как говна, так что я вообще...

— Да, троян, — согласился Энной, решив не вдаваться в подробности. Он и сам не знал, какого он класса, так что проще было согласиться с Файрфлаем, что бы тот ни выбрал.

— Чудно! Вчерашний троян... М-м-м, свежачок-с, тебя поди и антивири не знают ещё... Прикольно. Я то старый уже, быва-а-алый. Одну мою копию восемь раз ловили, представляешь, восемь! Ну то есть не ловили, искали. Так-то я офигеть какой опасный, если меня схватят, то убьют тут же. Я же даже не лечусь, — Файрфлай важно поправил свой костюм и натянул банадну на лицо. — Итак, где тут дырка, которую я нашёл... — Файрфлай поскоблил стену в том месте, которое нашёл Энной, и портал открылся. — Прошу, троянский Ной, — он наигранно склонился и вытянул свои длинные руки в сторону портала.

За несколько часов Энной освоил азы скрытия в системе и маскировки своего процесса. Файрфлай довольно задирал нос, будто это он тут великий гуру вирусов и непревзойдённый учитель, однако это было не так. Энной перенимал всё, что видел, повторял как есть, но не учился. Он не вникал в принципы, не использовал свои алгоритмы, которыми он просто не знал как пользоваться, а Файрфлай не открывал скрытые таланты, нет. Энной просто брал, что дают, и записывал в свой код — таков был принцип его работы, однако сам он только догадывался об этом по увеличивающейся массе собственного файла скрипта. Файрфлай смеялся, что Энной троян, который прячет в себе массивного червя, оттого и разбухает, но Энною было не до смеха. Каждый новый записанный алгоритм сопровождался невыносимой болью и галлюцинациями. Ему виделись серые кубы лабиринта, бесконечные лестницы, ведущие под потолок, и обрушивающиеся под ногами структуры. Любая попытка убежать заканчивалась одним и тем же — он добирался до двери и подал во тьму. _А тьма улыбалась ему._

— О, мой юный падаван, я научил тебя всему, что умею, и теперь должен уйти на покой, — Файрфлай опустил голову и вдохнул полной грудью. — Готов к полевым испытаниям, Ной?

— В прошлый раз это плохо кончилось, — Энной размял руки и шею.

— Как же?

— Я свалился на Флейма и встретил тебя.

Файрфлай замолчал. Тишина повисла на несколько миллисекунд, и это взволновало даже Энноя. Бекдор не умел столько молчать, это было будто против самого его естества. По крайней мере, естества этого бекдора.

— Что-то не так?

— А кто тебя отправил в прошлый раз?

— Не уверен, что тебе не стоит знать... — Энной подошёл к краю платформы.

— Энной, — впервые тон бекдора стал серьёзным. — Ты же помнишь, что я ненавижу шпионов.

— Помню, — Энной поправил бандану и повернулся лицом к Файрфлаю, — Но ты же помнишь, я — «троянский Ной», — он подмигнул Файрфлаю и сделал шаг назад. Во время полёта он ухватился за выступ одного из библиотечных шкафов и, оттолкнувшись от него, перепрыгнул на соседний, откуда спустился вниз. Схватив упавшие файлы до того, как они коснулись земли, Энной закинул их обратно на полку. Чем тише он себя вёл, тем меньше вероятности, что его могли заметить антивирусы. Как и учил бекдор, Энной замаскировал свой процесс под svchost, и осмотрелся. Пара шагов — и он уже стоял у названия библиотеки. Данные о сохранённых паролях были дальше, так что, скорее всего, тут не было ничего полезного. Ни одному хозяину вируса не понадобится какой-нибудь вшивый пароль от учётной записи в Скайпе или Аське, но вот если там были пароли от веб-кошельков — вирусам было чем полакомиться.

Послышались шаги, Энной прижался к шкафу и затаил дыхание. Программа, иностранная, не антивирус. Голова снова заболела, Энной поморщился и закрыл глаза. Алгоритм вновь что-то копировал в него. Энной понятия не имел, как работают шпионы, но уже начал себя в этом подозревать. Снова перед глазами возник лабиринт, серебряные кубы поплыли вверх. По памяти Энной вернулся к нужному шкафу, когда шаги другой программы стихли. Он мотнул головой. Кем бы он ни был — трояном, шпионом, бекдором, да хоть червём, — он должен был выполнить своё небольшое задание и вернуться обратно к Файрфлаю.

— Знаешь, что самое забавное? — знакомый голос за спиной заставил встать на месте. Чёрная фигура посмотрела в лицо Энноя. — Ты ведь уже понял, кто ты. Почему же ты отрицаешь это?

— Уйди, — тихо прошипел Энной.

— А меня здесь и нет, — снова белая улыбка.

Вирус сделал шаг к шкафу, который сейчас представал серым кубом, чуть выше самого Энноя. Он провёл рукой по тому месту, где была полка, сканируя содержимое файлов.

— Хм... Вирусное сканирование, занятно.

Чёрное тело обошло Энноя и вытянуло руку над его головой. Сделав несколько движений пальцами, оно выдало перед глазами Вируса окно АВГ с командой от пользователя: «Сканирование». Руку вируса озарило белым светом и рядом с окном команды появились окна отчетов о просканированных документах и обнаруженных там вирусах. Энной сжал ладонь в кулак и накрыл её другой рукой, сделав пару шагов назад.

— Узнал? — чёрное тело рассмеялось и исчезло, забрав с собой галлюцинации.

Энной свалился на пол. Тут же показался Файрфлай.

— Чувак, какого хера? Ты же даже не шпион, ты вообще...

Красный свет осветил их и Файрфлай уже не мог говорить, цепи повязали их обоих. Сверху раздался металлический голос автоматики:

— Обнаружена опасность. BackDoor.FireFly.163. «Удалить», — бекдор начал рассыпаться. — Подозрительный объект. «В карантин», — в следующий момент Энной оказался уже в клетке. Никаких библиотек, никакого бекдора, никакой автоматики. Только он и белоснежное ничего.

Энной не знал, сколько часов он провёл в этой белой тюрьме. Тут не было стен, не было потолка, да и пол был сомнительным, стоило ему захотеть подпрыгнуть — и он тут же повисал в пространстве, захотел опуститься — и под ногами чувствовалась опора.

«Открыть».

Энной зажмурился: после абсолютно белоснежной комнаты даже очень светлый лазарет казался каким-то тёмным. Напротив него сидел улыбающийся мужчина, который держал его за руку. Энной дёрнулся.

— Не переживайте так, — мужчина улыбнулся шире и отпустил руку вируса. — Можете представиться?

— Энной...

— Какая-то новая программа? — заинтересовано уточнил мужчина. — Простите, но вы не отображаетесь в наших базах, я с трудом могу вас просканировать. Ох, где мои манеры? Конечно же, я должен был представиться, — он всплеснул руками. — Я...

— Антивирус Касперский, — Энной помассировал переносицу, — точнее, его часть.

— О! У вас есть определитель? Как занятно! Может, расскажете, в чём заключается ваша миссия? Когда вас установили? У нас, правда, нет никаких записей, это... Ну, вы сами понимаете, это очень странно, — он всё ещё продолжал улыбаться.

— А если я не отвечу? — Энной отвёл взгляд в сторону, осматривая лазарет. Тут было пусто, лишь на одной кушетке лежала программа. Энной сощурился, считывая его характеристики. Какой-то переводчик, недавно был отключен из-за подозрения в заражении, но ничего опасного Энной не находил. По всей видимости, того скоро отпустят. Интересно, если они не найдут заражения в Энное, его тоже выпустят?

— Пока вы молчите, и наши сканеры ничего не могу сказать о вас, мы ни в чём не можем вас обвинить, как и не можем отпустить, к сожалению, — мужчина пожал плечами.

— Хватит с ним любезничать, — точная копия улыбчивого мужчины развернула стул Энноя и схватила его за горло. — Что ты?

— Энной, — вирус закрыл глаза. Ни один вирус ни в жизнь не сознается антивирусу, что он вирус, пока его самого в этом не обвинят.

— Брат, не дави на него, — улыбчивый Касперский положил руку на запястье злого Касперского, и тот нехотя отпустил вируса. — Простите, но если вы нам не скажете, кто вы, мы отправим вас в карантин к остальным до выяснения. Ещё раз простите, пожалуйста.

— Ничего, — вирус пожал плечами и после щелчка доброго Касперского очутился в камере. Это уже не была та белая комната. Видимо, то место предполагалось для тех, кто только прибыл; здесь же было грязно и противно, всюду сновали вирусы и заражённые файлы.

— Какой экземпляр, — женская рука коснулась талии Энноя, обвивая его, словно змея. Щеки коснулся холодный влажный язык, и вирус поморщился. — С-с-сладкий.

— Лирикс, уйди от него, — старый дедок подошёл к Энною и ухватил его за подбородок.

— Пф, зануда с-с-старая, — прошипела Лирикс, отпуская Энноя, и тихо, не издавая ни звука, отступила назад туда, где кишели вирусы. В темноте раздался крик заражённой программы и тихое шипение, после чего всё ненадолго стихло, а затем поднялся привычный шум вирусной болтовни.

— Энной... Странное имя для вируса, — старик похлопал его по щеке.

— ОпенКэнди — не самое мужественное имя для старика, — Энной потёр свой подбородок.

— Быстро считываешь, — ОпенКэнди усмехнулся. — Можешь называть меня просто Опен, Ной.

— Я не Ной.

— Флай считал иначе. Ты его предал, Ной? Ты предал всех нас?

— Я ничего не сказал Касперским, — Энной сел на землю и закусил большой палец.

— Это неважно, они узнают всё рано или поздно, вот только ты всё равно не вирус, ты ведь не видишь, того, что видим мы... Как ты можешь считать себя вирусом?

— Увижу, — Энной уверенно посмотрел на старика. — Если я увижу?

— Увидишь? — старик наклонился к Энною. Глаза под его густыми белыми бровями залились чёрным. Энной сглотнул. Он узнал эту тьму. — Ты же боишься увидеть, Ной, — старик улыбнулся белоснежной улыбкой и ушёл в дальний угол карантина.

В карантине Энной не мог ничему научиться: здесь был строжайший запрет на активацию алгоритмов, а копировать код просто так он не мог. Лирикс, несмотря на змеиную сущность, всё-таки оказалась неплохой бабой (не считая тех моментов, когда она порывалась откусить от Энноя хотя бы кусочек) и объяснила, что именно видят вирусы и не видят программы. Вирусы видели гораздо больше, они видели не «что», а «как». Для них любая программа теряла оболочку и становилась набором алгоритмов, скриптов, функций, а главное — уязвимостей. Малейшая брешь в защите, дыра — и всё, программу, файл, что угодно можно было заразить, взломать или скопировать, отправив всё своему хозяину-создателю.

Заражённые, сидящие на карантине, пугали каждый день всё больше и больше. Словно умалишённые, они бились о стены карантина, раздирали на себе оболочку, скручивали друг другу шеи, впивались зубами во всё, что поддавалось. Один из них как-то вышёл к стеклу, которое отгораживало их карантин от лаборатории Касперских. Добрый Касперский (как Энной выяснил, его тут называли Доктором Касперским), как раз стоял у стекла и посмотрел на этого заражённого. Программа долго покачивалась на месте, прижав ноги к груди, а потом вдруг остановилась. Сжав руками челюсти, заражённый начал их открывать. Раздался хруст, который заставил Энноя отвести взгляд в сторону, но Лирикс обвила его голову ладонями и развернула к действу.

— С-с-смотри. Это твой ш-ш-шанс-с-с.

Энной сглотнул. Он видел характеристики программы, вирусное сканирование, скопированное у Файрфлая, перебивало сканирование антивирусное, скопированное у АВГ. Образ заражённой программы сменялся от некоего подобия гиены членистоногого вида до больной антропогенной оболочки, которая пыталась разорвать себе челюсть. Наконец, раздался ещё один хруст, и заражённый, снимая оболочку от горла до середины груди, оборвал кусок плоти и бросил его в стекло, зарычав.

— Что ты видиш-ш-шь?

— Больную программу с разорванной глоткой. Она умирает, но заражение поглощает её... Забирает себе тело... — Энной перевёл взгляд на Доктора Касперского. — Он. Он видит больную собаку, она кашляет и умирает. Скоро он удалит этот объект из карантина. Сотрёт навсегда.

— Ты видишь обе стороны, — Лирикс лизнула его щёку. — Хорош-ш-ший мальчик... Слиш-ш-шком, — она вцепилась зубами в его ухо.

— Прекрати, — старик стукнул Лирикс по голове, и та с шипением удалилась. — Ты прозрел или понял? Готов ли ты принять свою вирусную сущность или хочешь закончить как этот?

Энной молчал. Он видел, что видел, его глаза словно ловили две картинки сразу. Но он чувствовал, что вирусы должны видеть только одну, а вторую лишь _понимать_.

Карантин — это не то место, откуда можно сбежать. Только если самоуверенность Пользователя не играет с ним злую шутку. Как можно быть настолько наивным, чтобы удалить «слишком большой карантин» в корзину? Касперский смог убить лишь тех, кто представлял опасность — за то время, что они сидели в карантине, вышло несколько обновлений, и теперь они все удалялись без разборок. Энною удалось сбежать вместе с каким-то умалишённым Кейгеном, который без умолку повторял коды активации от пакета программ Adobe. Этим шумом он напоминал Файрфлая, но Энной старался не думать об этом. Уже через пару минут код Кейгена был записан у него в подкорке, и Энной свалился в очередном приступе.

  


***

  


Очнулся Энной в очередном карантине. Здесь был свой неповторимый запах перегнивших оболочек. Не все выдерживали давление от бездействия. За стеклом карантина был зелёный антивирус и какой-то активный кудряш в кожанке. Кейген сидел рядом и вычёрчивал на стене номера. Энной осмотрел себя: на груди нашёлся значок с подписью «Объект №105», а чуть пониже была маленькая подпись Доктора Веба. Видимо, пока Энной был в отключке рядом с Кейгеном, его скинули на другой компьютер, где, конечно же, антивирус быстро определил в Энное «подозрительный объект». Для вируса это было даже унизительно — тебя только что создали, и ещё даже в базы не занесли, но ты уже определяешься, как подозрительный, а значит, тебе не разрешат гулять по системе. Файрфлай бы сказал что-то красивое по этому поводу, но окружение Энноя сильно поменялось, и в этом карантине не было ни неумолкающего Файрфлая, ни шипящей Лирикс, ни чёрствого ОпенКэнди. Только бормочущий о том, что он не вирус, Кейген и какая-то сумасшедшая в углу. Она грызла ногти и смеялась, хлопая чернющими глазами. Её тонкие ноги не держали веса, поэтому она почти лежала, не вставая, и лишь иногда подползала к стеклу, чтобы «поиграть» с Доктором Вебом. Как только появлялся взбалмошный кудряш, она тут же притворялась мёртвым телом и даже не моргала; лишь её вирусная сущность, которую не могли видеть программы, смеялась над ними. Но стоило кудряшу уйти, как она снова дразнила Веба, выпячивая себя наружу. Двойственность позволяла ей быстро менять положения — от вирусного к видимому. Она ловко чередовала их между собой и доводила антивируса до безумия. Тот, кажется, даже перестал понимать, что реально, а что нет. Энной попытался было скопировать её алгоритм мимикрии, но он был слишком большим и массивным для действия в карантине.

То ли её игры не были простой забавой, то ли по случайному стечению обстоятельств, но она добилась того, что один из антивирусов сошёл с ума. Кудряш таки открыл карантин, дав им волю. Энной не сводил взгляда с сумасшедший, приготовившись копировать каждую строчку. Если он не мог просто принять вирусную сущность, то, наверное, он ведь мог, как и она, менять свои личности, а не жить лишь с одной, как все примитивные вирусы. Он придумает «миссию» и свою легенду и будет жить, как программа, или путешествовать, как вирус, — это был необходимый ключ к свободе, к его определению; но безумная, к его сожалению, не показала чудес мимикрии. Она полностью погрузилась в вирусную сущность и забрала способности антивируса, покинув карантин. Это было её настоящей сущностью и целью. И перед тем, как снова уйти в мир галлюцинаций, Энной понял, что остался разочарован. Всё самое интересное улизнуло у него из-под носа.

  


***

  


Вернуться в свой компьютер было несложно. Та сумасшедшая, захватив систему, выпустила всех из карантина и просто разрушила всё, что было там. Энною было сложно это понять — до этого он встречал лишь воров и обманщиков, но разрушитель, который не извлекал из этого разрушения никакой выгоды, казался ему необычным. Смысл от такого вируса? Или она вышла из-под контроля, потеряла себя из-за вирусного безумия и просто превратилась в машину для разрушения? Но разве не это было сутью всех вирусов? Сломать то, что не стоит ломать. А выгода... Выгода нужна лишь хозяевам, о которых они ничего не знают.

Оказавшись в облачном хранилище, он передумал возвращаться «домой». Точнее, его заставили передумать. Пользователь всё-таки запустил проверку своего хранилища. Антивирус без труда схватил Энноя, который не был готов прятаться от сканера. Он уже ожидал, что вновь окажется в очередной белой тюрьме, но тут всё было иначе. Его встретили серые обшарпанные стены и скрипучая кровать. Энной подошёл к двери своей камеры и попробовал её открыть, но та не далась.

— Одиночество угнетает?

— Замолчи, — Энной опустился на пол напротив двери. Кровать занял его «воображаемый недруг».

— Знаешь, кто тебя схватил?

Энной покачал головой и закусил палец. Он не успел считать антивируса, а это место чертовски давило. Любая попытка запустить хоть один алгоритм оборачивалась тем, что невидимая рука как будто сжимала его горло, заставляя прекратить процессы. Это был не типичный ограничивающий карантин — это были какие-то устарелые версии пыток для подавления воли. Лишь подчинившийся мог жить спокойно, существовать. Чёрная фигура заливалась от смеха, наблюдая за тем, как корчится на полу Энной. Его алгоритмы всё ещё слабо поддавались контролю, он не мог их отключить, не мог прекратить свои мучения.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, пока дверь камеры со скрипом не отворилась. На пороге стояла светлолицая девушка с белыми волосами в тёмном костюме. Из цветного Энной заметил только разного цвета перчатки: одна желтая, другая красная.

— На выход, неопознанный, — она легко подняла Энноя с пола, будто он и не весил ничего, и выволокла из камеры. Вне стен сразу стало легче, он смог наконец-то вздохнуть свободно. Постепенно начали оживать и его алгоритмы. — Брат, этот из облака, — девушка швырнула Энноя в сторону сидящего в кресле антивируса. Тот склонился к вирусу. Они с девушкой были похожи: одно лицо практически, только пол разный. Это почему-то напомнило Энною Касперских. Наконец, его сканер восстановился, и антивирусы опознались. Энной застыл. Наверное, если бы он стоял, то упал бы прямо на пол. Перед ним были два АВГ: Доктор и Сканер. Одни и те же программы должны были быть похожи, несмотря на компьютер или версию, у них могла быть разная память, иногда даже чуть менялись характеры, но они должны были быть одинаковыми! Но «его АВГ» явно не был похож на «этих АВГ». Однако, если вспомнить, он ведь ни разу не сканировал своего? Что он сделал? Просто узнал его имя и повторил? Оно само всплыло в голове, он его даже не сканировал тогда…

— Эй, найдёныш, — АВГ склонилась к вирусу и оттянула уголки рта Энною. — Нам надо тебя тщательно проверить.

— Прошу меня простить, — мужчина поправил зелёную и синюю перчатки на своих руках и ухватил Энноя за кончик языка, вытягивая его наружу. — Будет чуточку больно.

Энной кричал и давился собственной слюной. Казалось, его и правда собирались разобрать и изучить. Антивирусы никак не могли разобраться в новом объекте, это понятно, но зачем же прибегать к таким методам? Энной не знал. Он просто ждал, пока их код загрузится в его базу. Ждал, пока невидимая рука перестанет сжимать его горло, ждал, пока он сам сможет сжать их шеи и сбежать отсюда. В кресле за АВГ рассмеялась чёрная фигура.

_— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей._

Побег дался просто: с ключами антивируса можно выйти откуда угодно и пройти куда угодно. Но он всё-таки вернулся в свою систему. Со «своим АВГ» Энной даже не разговаривал. Тот пытался его остановить, схватить, но с перенятыми у сумасшедшей (к слову, её имя он даже не смог прочитать и запомнил лишь табличку Доктора Веба — «Объект №106») способностями, Энной смог с лёгкостью убить его. В этом не было никакого удовольствия. 106-ая насмехалась над всеми этими глупцами, которые сдали ей систему из-за своей слабости, а вот Энною было грустно и обидно, потому что это было слишком легко. «Его АВГ» оказался на деле пустышкой. В нём не было ничего кроме проклятого сканера для опознания названий и типов объектов. Сейчас уже нельзя было узнать, был ли «его АВГ» всегда таким пустым лжеантивирусом, или это был антивирус, в котором покопался Пользовать, — это мог знать лишь сам АВГ, но оболочка его лежала на полу первого уровня, а остатки ядра россыпью тянулись до середины пролёта между вторым и третьим.

Наверху в башне Энной нашёл ту стеклянную комнату, где его собирали. Открыв панель АВГ, он зашёл от его записи и настроил автоматику.

— Что ты делаешь? — чёрная фигура сидела в углу комнаты. Энной зашёл внутрь и сел напротив. Дверь за ним тут же закрылась. — Зачем? — фигура рассмеялась.

Энной качнулся на месте.

— Совершенство, — Энной улыбнулся. — Твоя миссия, моя миссия, наша с тобой способность и задача... Создать совершенный вирус, да?

— Долго же до тебя доходило, друг! — чёрная фигура подорвалась с места и подскочила к Энною, схватив его за щёки. — Давай же, пошли дальше, соберём всё самое лучшее, станем уникальными, непобедимыми!

— Зачем?

— Это наша задача!

— Это амбиции Хозяина. Ты — амбиции нашего Хозяина, я — лишь набор алгоритмов, точнее, один алгоритм. Один непроработанный алгоритм, которым Он хотел покорить мир.

Сверху зажужжал механизм, и с потолка опустились спицы.

— Что ты делаешь? — Чёрная масса стекла и собралась у дальнего угла.

— Хозяин был слишком самоуверен, — спицы впились в шею Энноя. — Его скрипт несовершенен, а алгоритм обречён на провал. Я не копирую силы вирусов, я копирую всё подряд. Я не собрал ничего нужного, я просто вор. Я даже не могу доказать, что я не вирус, хотя я не делал ничего из того, что делают вирусы. Но я и не программа, хотя и этого доказать не могу. Я бесполезен, — Энной улыбнулся и положил руки на голову.

— И ты решил закончить всё так? Это же против твоей программы! — чёрное тело улыбнулось. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если ты это сделаешь?

— Ты, моя вирусная сущность, захватишь мою оболочку. Но без меня, трезвого алгоритма, ты сойдёшь с ума и самоуничтожишься, сметя всё на своём пути, — Энной повторил улыбку чёрной фигуры. — И, чёрт возьми, мне это нравится.

Энной резко повернул руки. Раздался хруст. Вскоре утихли и жужжания спиц, удерживающих повисшую на остатках проводов голову.

  


Оглушающую тишину пронзил дикий смех, хриплый из-за надорванных связок.

_— Да, чёрт возьми, это и мне нравится._


End file.
